OJ
Orange Juice "OJ", labeled ' The Normal Guy' was a male contestant and the winner and main protagonist of Inanimate Insanity. He was a member on Team Chickenleg. He was not a contestant in the second season but did become the host of Inanimate Insanity II for only one episode after MePhone4 was found guilty of trapping the contestants (that lost Inanimate Insanity II) in his closet. Personality OJ is a mature contestant on Inanimate Insanity, as mentioned by his character label, however, he can be quite naïve. He has shown to be intelligent many times throughout the series, making ideas to complete a challenge. He apparently does not like to eat chocolate and has aquaphobia. He commonly criticizes challenges before taking them, and overly complains, as mentioned by Pickle. OJ is very competitive in challenges and tries to win himself. He tries to help Paper with his mental issues throughout the first season, showing that he has a compassionate and kind side, though he probably does show his compassion to Paper as Paper is implied to be his best friend. However, in Everything's A-OJ, he can be quite clumsy, not being able to find the eliminated contestants in his own hotel, as mentioned by Knife. He can be quite negative as well, showing his negativity towards the remaining contestants. This hostility also expands to the new ones, specifically Suitcase, even as a replacement host! He eliminates her because of an argument between the teams. Fan fiction Where OJ is from *Orlando, Florida (BrownFamily1108) *San Fransisco, CA (NLG) *Concord, North Carolina (KittyFan2004) *Albany, New York (U4Again) *Mishawaka, Indiana (Tamagoyaki) *Augusta,Georgia (TMNTfan2612) *Canada,Ontario,Toronto (TMNTfan2612) Human Names * Orson Julius "OJ" McKinney * Oscar Jack (Opinduver) * Orsino Jaconelli (Tamagoyaki) * Owen Josh (TMNTfan2416) Birthdays * January 12, 2008 (Pinekones) * June 25, 1993 (KittyFan2004) * February 1, 1992 (Tamagoyaki) * May 5, 1979 (FlorasAreReallyCool228) * July 1, 1999 (TMNTfan2612) Trivia * OJ is actually a glass, and not the orange juice itself. * OJ has revealed to have aquaphobia, a fear of swimming/water. ** He has also shown to hate chocolates. ** MePhone rammed his airplane into the hotel, making OJ chatter, and then later in Inanimate Insanity, the so-called "challenge" was to fix his hotel. It turns out it wasn't a challenge after all. *OJ was originally going to be the "silent" type, but he gained a voice actor before Episode 2. OJ(Orange Juice) In other Languages * Romanian-Suc De portocale (SP) * Japanese-オレンジジュース (OJ(read:オージェー)) * Italian - Succo d'Arancia (SA) Gallery Inanimate Insanity OJ.png Icon 78.png 39. OJ.png OJIdle.png OJ AIR.png New OJ Pose.png Team_Acromania.png|OJ's Team OJCreation.png OJ Less Juice.png OJ-0.png OJPose.png 185px-OJ.png OJ1.png OJv2.png OJ.png Oj-0.png OJ ML.png VOTE FOR OJ!!!.png 107px-OJ 6.png OJ (OC Pose).png OJ SSBOS.png OJ (BFTSS pose).png OJ Icon for II 2 Camp.png ACWAGT OJ Pose.png OJ icon.png OJ Pose (TBOTM).png OJ's Pro Pic.png Oj.png OJ Pose.png Ojsleepy.png|Empty OJ OJv2.png Orange juice.png NB_OJ.png OJ_13.png OJ plush.png OJ Body II.png 68. OJ.png OJScream.png|Random face download (20)ddk.jpg|I will destroy you! OJ's Pose.PNG 34. OJ.png Test Tube, Fan, OJ, Paper.PNG PayJay2017Pose.png Oof.png Oj-1.png New OJ Pose (1).png OJ Pose (1).png OJ-oof-2008.png OJ-oof-2003.png 2008cast-oof.png 2003cast-oof.png OJ-oof-2002.png OJ-oof-2005.png 2005cast-oof.png Aodr by thetgrodz-d9wbhzw.png 00costumes21.svg Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Inanimate Insanity Contestants Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Arms and Legs Category:Team Chickenleg Category:American Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Protagonists Category:II Category:II2 Category:1970's births Category:1980's births Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:2010's births Category:Winners Category:Won Season 1 Category:Juices